


Hellbound

by kaywinnetleigh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaywinnetleigh/pseuds/kaywinnetleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I started thinking about Dean's time in hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellbound

His soul getting twisted up in the chains and the barbed wire until he forgets everything but the darkness around him and he starts relishing the pain just to feel something again. The righteous man becoming a broken mockery of what he used to be, pulling the knives from his chest to flay the skin off of others’, unwinding the ropes from his wrists to bind them tightly as they writhe and scream. Finding pleasure in their pain because that’s all humanity boils down to, really, a pile of viscera pulsing with agony, bones animated by anger, their entire essence thriving on its own misery.

It was better for them, better to know the truth in the pain and grow from it and accept it and move on, just like he had, even if it meant more nails piercing through their skull and teeth replacing the eyes in their sockets and the easy flex of fingers being replaced by the vicious turn of steel blades.

That’s just what life was in hell, and they were never going to leave. They had to look into the darkness and believe that was all there was, losing all hope and sanity and desire for a savior or this world was going to eat them alive.

His cruelty was a gift, the only one he had to offer, because the quicker they moved on and rose from the rack, the sooner the torture would cease.

Unknowingly, even in the clouded thoughts induced by the raging bowels of hell, Dean Winchester would seek to carry the burden of the other souls surrounding him, the light of his pure soul desperately leading him to alleviate their suffering as quickly as he possibly could.


End file.
